


Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth: Argent Distractions

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: As they travel through the cold lands of Northrend, the party finds refuge at the Argent Tournament grounds. But a run-in with an old rival will push Sally Whitemane to take a more active role in her companions' ongoing sexcapades.





	1. Argent Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

“Haah, ahh, oohhh! Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Oohhhhh by the Liiiiight!”

It was just a normal day in Azeroth for the traveling trio, which for Sally Whitemane meant lying on her back and taking dick from one of her two Horde companions. Presently it was Torgus who was busy feeding his meaty prick into the healer’s drooling snatch as her bare feet bounced against his broad shoulders. The horny orc was driving downward so deeply into the inquisitor that she felt the air knocked out of her lungs each time he bottomed out against her pussy walls. However, that didn’t stop her from screaming in maddening pleasure toward their tent’s roof. Her sopping wet cunt made obscene squelching noises each time Torgus hilted himself inside, mostly due to the generous load Korlain had shot inside just moments ago. The tauren himself was lounging nearby on a circle of cushions, as naked as his two copulating companions while he gently fondled his rapidly hardening dick still slick from the juices of Whitemane’s quim. He watched them with an envious eye, and the thought of having another go at the human girl when Torgus was finished weighed heavily on his mind.

Since leaving the Deadmines behind, the unconventional team had been restless in seeking out their next adventure. When they heard about the Argent Crusade’s efforts in the north, they were reluctant to go so far out of their way to visit the frozen wasteland. Although Sally, a fervent believer in destroying undead whenever she could, strongly advocated for the trek northward, neither Torgus nor Korlain were particularly fond of being so far from civilization. But soon enough the incentives offered by the Argents managed to outweigh their common sense, and they couldn’t resist the call. Although they now found themselves in a strange and foreign land, they consoled themselves by falling back on comfortable and familiar habits. Specifically ones that involved fucking Whitemane into a sloppy, fuck-drunk mess until their balls were empty. Unfortunately for the peace and quiet of the Argent campground, the two well-hung Horde males didn’t tire easily.

Outside of their tent, the dead air of Icecrown carried the inquisitor’s orgasmic cries and filthy cursing far across the many other tents littering the Argent Tournament’s camping grounds. People from all over Azeroth had traveled here to prove their worth and join the fight against the Scourge, and thus the Argent Crusade had set aside this small parcel of land for adventurers to make themselves at home. It had become somewhat of a communal place with a public bath, dining area, and even a small gaming area for those looking for something to do other than tournament’s more dangerous activities. And despite being located smack dab in the middle of hostile territory, regular patrols by Argent guards made the grounds relatively safe from any wandering Scourge. Safe enough at least for the pair of horny Horde boys to strip down at night and ensure Whitemane didn’t forget her place as the team’s healslut.

Not that Whitemane minded her role one bit if the constantly squealing from her open mouth was any indication. “C-cumming, I’m cumming!” Whitemane’s arms flailed about in a desperate search for something, anything to grab onto as she spiraled headlong into her next orgasm. She found two throw pillows and immediately pressed them over her head in a useless attempt to muffle her moans. “Your fat filthy orc cock is making me CUM!” With eyes rolled back into her skull and tongue hanging out like a depraved slut, Whitemane creamed herself all over Torgus’s green dick in an explosive climax just as Torgus reached his own peak and decorated her well-worn love tunnel in another helping of jizz. Her petite pussy couldn’t hope to contain both his fresh creampie and the one from Korlain still caking her inner walls, and so most of the thick goop spurted out and dribbled down the crack of her ass as Torgus continued to pound her cunt into a frothy, bubbling mess. Whitemane’s long, silky smooth legs shuddered and quaked on his shoulders as if in a fitful seizure as Torgus, going purely on instinct, continued to pound her pussy into oblivion. She was shown absolutely no mercy through her mind-blanking orgasm.

When he had at last finished depositing every creamy drop within his healslut’s pussy – or rather that which didn’t dribble out all over her spectacular booty – Torgus pulled his drenched cock free of her gripping snatch, which was very reluctant to let go him go with how tightly her puffy lips clung to his shaft. The orc wiped his dick across her soft inner thighs to clean himself before retreating to his own bed of cushions, leaving Whitemane to simply lay there with legs spread like a used-up hooker. The entire lower half of her body was a messy warzone of cum and sweat, and her bountiful chest rose and fell laboriously as she struggled come down from that delirious high which only a well-hung stud could give her. However, a long respite was not meant to be as Korlain made his move and settled himself once more between her legs, lifting them up similarly onto his shoulders before shunting his giant bull cock into her twat with zero fanfare.

Whitemane’s eyes nearly bugged out her head as her tender pussy was treated to another round of harsh pounding so soon after cumming. “Again?! Can’t you wait just five minutes for me to recuperate?” The swollen lips of her cunt, practically glowing red from friction, looked impossibly stretched to their furthest limits around his meaty girth, but thankfully she was sufficiently lubricated by two generous loads. Whitemane grit her teeth and glared up at the tauren in a fit of smoldering fury even as pained grunts and the hint of a moan left her throat. “You are – ohh! – an absolute brute!”

“Never been a problem for you before,” said Korlain nonchalantly, not missing a single beat of steadily pounding the tight pussy wrapped around his throbbing prick. “You’re not starting to wear out on us, are you?”

Her response was a derisive roll of her eyes, followed by a backward roll of pleasure as Korlain’s cockhead kissed her cervix. “Of c-course not! But you two have never been so – huff, ahhh! – so relentless before.”

Torgus shrugged from his spot across the tent. “Not like there’s much else to do in this frozen wasteland. Besides, I’m freezing my nuts off, and there’s no better way to keep warm than by emptying them inside you.”

Whitemane was somewhat surprised by that line of thinking coming from Torgus of all people, whose usual solutions to a problem involved hitting it with a sword – and if that didn’t work, use a bigger sword. Of course even a simpleton knew rigorous physical activity was an excellent way of generating heat, but that didn’t mean she had to pay for it with her body. “Then why don’t you two try fucking each other and give me a break for once!”

Korlain huffed at that suggestion and responded by slamming his massive shaft so deep that his balls slapped her jiggling booty. Whitemane threw her head back and squealed at the sensation of being so utterly filled with cock. “What a dumb idea. I honestly expected better out of you, Sally. The only stupid you’re allowed to be is fucked-stupid.”

She definitely couldn’t argue with that. Despite having fallen from grace as High Inquisitor of the Scarlet Crusade and becoming fuck buddies to two Horde brutes, she still considered herself the most intelligent and capable of their group. And as much as she might bemoan her lot to their faces, she truly did love being their always-ready fucktoy, wet and primed at all times to take their worst. Some days it was a struggle not to stop on the side of a road during their journeys, bend over with her panties pushed aside, and beg them to fuck her brains out on the spot. After all, she still liked to think she had a little bit of pride left. Thankfully for Whitemane she hadn’t been desperate enough to degrade herself just yet as both Torgus and Korlain were constantly on the lookout for any break in the action, any opportunity to bury their cocks in her holes. Mouth, pussy, ass, it didn’t matter to them, and with Whitemane’s awakened libido it certainly didn’t matter to her either. She got what she needed, and for now they adequately satisfied her appetite on the regular.

Unsatisfied with the current position, Korlain pushed Whitemane’s legs further up until she was bent nearly in half so that he could thrust downward more deeply and let gravity do most of the work. Whitemane screeched like a banshee and stars exploded across her vision as the tauren’s mighty cock smashed against her womb and threatened to pop through it like a cheap condom. It hurt, but pain was nearly indistinguishable from pleasure to the perverse inquisitor. Whitemane loved it. She loved having her pussy treated like a punching bag for their cocks, battered again and again until she couldn’t walk straight. Tears of both anguish and ecstasy rolled down Whitemane’s cheeks as her tiny body was crushed under the weight of her tauren lover, and a new fit of pleas flew from her mouth. “Yes! Ruin me!”

Korlain for his part gladly gave the healslut what she wanted with each heavy thrust into her broken cunt. Her tender walls gave away easily to the unstoppable force of his iron prick, morphing into the ideal home for the ridiculously huge tauren cock. From such a gentle giant, Korlain took rather uncharacteristic delight in breaking the human priestess’ body, going against his typically passive tauren nature to pound a mewling slut into the floor. In the back of his mind, Korlain knew that Whitemane’s healing magics were strong enough to repair any damage he might do, as well as prevent any unwanted half-breed pregnancies. But that didn’t stop either of the Horde warriors from absolutely destroying her pussy every night on a level that hadn’t been seen since the original Horde raided Alliance villages during the First and Second War. As a lifelong dominatrix, The Scarlet healer took surprisingly well to this new submissive role that finally allowed her to indulge in the forbidden fantasy of being a captured human trophy, forced to endure brutal rape night after night at the hands of her Horde masters. Whitemane didn’t simply want to get fucked; she wanted to be used.

Which probably explains why Whitemane had been especially insatiable since the party’s victory in the Deadmines. After recovering from Ripsnarl’s assault, Whitemane had watched with mute fascination and curiosity as her two companions double-teamed and fucked the poor Van Cleef girl well into the night. It was an incredible sight, one she had been on the receiving end plenty times before but had never seen from an outside perspective, and Whitemane’s neglected cunt had gotten so drenched that it took every ounce of willpower not to beg them to ravage her the same. She almost wished they had kept that trollop Vanessa after capturing her just so the two brutes had another ripe female to fuck and abuse. But no, they needed the reward too badly to fund more of their travels, and so they had turned her over to the Stormwind authorities and went about their way. Perhaps it was for the best as Whitemane herself wasn’t entirely sure if she could handle the jealousy of sharing her boytoys with another woman, and as Korlain’s dick smashed against her womb and pumped it full of another plentiful helping of tauren cream, she was reminded exactly why she had become so possessive of her companions. More slutty cries rang out into the cold night as another orgasm shook her pale white body.

Like clockwise, the two companions swapped places with Torgus shuffling over and rolling Whitemane onto her stomach. The sapped healer protested weakly with a groan yet did nothing else to stop him as she was pulled up onto her hands and knees. Torgus reached down with his thumbs and spread her pussy lips wide apart. A steady stream of lumpy white cum drizzled from her puffy slit and stained the rug below. Seeking a change of pace, the orc angled his cockhead upward and pressed it against Whitemane’s fresh asshole. “Time for a change of pace. Buckle up, Sally!” he said before shoving forward. Another piercing scream of utter bliss filled the night sky.

Nearly an hour of rigorous and very loud fornication later and Whitemane’s thighs and crotch burned from exhaustion. As much as she wanted to just lie on the pillows and bask in the warm aftermath of her many orgasms, she couldn’t ignore the aching of her muscles nor the sticky love-juices that coated her from stomach to toes. All that combined with the thin layer of sweat on her flawless skin was a clear sign to Whitemane that she sorely needed a very thorough scrub-down. “I suppose I ought to go get myself cleaned up at the bath,” said Whitemane as she sat up and got ready to go outside, suddenly very thankful neither of them thought to cum on her face. “Are you two coming along?”

“Why?” asked Torgus with a cheeky grin and an insistent finger pointing toward his messy crotch. His towering pillar of flesh was coated with white streaks of his cum mingling with her own quim’s arousal. “That’s what we have you for!”

Whitemane rolled her eyes at his crassness, yet she shuffled forward on her hands and knees all the same. Her head fell into the orc’s lap and gently she began to lick and suck at his penis like a cat with a bowl of milk. The tangy and pungent taste of her own pussy flowed through her nose and across her taste buds, yet she found the sensation pleasant enough to not balk at her task. Dutifully she cleaned Torgus’s cock with her tongue and mouth, carefully caressing every curve of his mighty shaft with overdue affection. Torgus gently placed a hand atop her head when it ducked low to suckle upon his drained balls, and he petted her white hair like one would a pet. When his cock and balls were at last cleaned of every trace of their sinful deeds, Whitemane came up to find Korlain similarly awaiting such pampering. Without a hint of reluctance, she crawled forward and did the same for his large bull cock. Just like with Torgus, the satisfied and grateful healslut couldn’t help herself from lavishing praise and appreciation upon his half-erect member, planting soft kisses over every inch as she lapped up the rapidly-drying cum.

“Damn,” groaned Korlain as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat when he felt her lips wrap around his engorged cockhead and give a quick suck. “Go easy, Sally! That’s still a bit tender.”

“Oh?” she asked with a smirk. “Looks like you’re the one having trouble keeping up now. Whatever happened to that enthusiasm you showed earlier?”

“It’s there but…” Korlain hissed in half-pain, half-pleasure when Whitemane pumped his shaft at the same time she planted a firm kiss upon the tip. “You’re damn lucky I’m completely bone-dry or else you’d find that cock down your throat.”

“Promises, promises,” replied Whitemane coyly as she continued playing with him.

“She’s good, ain’t she?” said Torgus as he watched with amusement. “Sally’s the best cocksucker in all of Azeroth I bet!”

Whitemane sneered at him. As much as she loved actually performing the deed, she wasn’t quite willing to let either of them get away with calling her such crude names. “That’s hardly my fault. Maybe if you two weren’t practically tripping over yourselves 24/7 to get inside my mouth, I wouldn’t be so well-trained,” she said with a slight blush in her cheeks.

Torgus shrugged. “Practice makes perfect. Like I always say, your talents were wasted inside that monastery. You’re pretty lucky we found you and helped discover your true calling!”

Whitemane wanted to say something bitter in rebuttal, but she thought better of it and instead busied her mouth by putting it back around Korlain’s dick. Besides, she had accepted by now that he was right. Life within the Scarlet Crusade was certainly gratifying, full of purpose and meaning, but she found her new life as the traveling companion to her well-hung friends far more rewarding. Unlike them, Whitemane didn’t care so much about loot or gold. Instead, she claimed her rewards every night when they pounded her into the mattress. Just the thought alone caused her sore cunt to moisten once more as she suckled on tauren cock. Though her pussy ached from a night of abuse, she wouldn’t object to being roughly pinned down for another round or two or three. But as much as Whitemane would love to fuck the night away until morning light, she was still a proper lady who highly valued her cleanliness. And so with a farewell kiss on Korlain’s tip, she stood up and got ready to leave.

Sally Whitemane finally emerged from their tent several minutes later with a scarlet robe wrapped around her body and a towel over her shoulder. Despite the very obvious limp in her gait, she made her way through the forest of tents that littered the camping grounds. A few heads poked out from several flaps to glare at the passing hussy, silently judging her for keeping them awake with her shameful proclivities. However Whitemane barely noticed them, or rather chose not to acknowledge their judgmental glares, and kept her head held high even as a noticeable trickle of cum ran down her inner thigh. The cool night air against her burning sex felt good and did much to soothe the soreness of a marathon of debauchery, and she suspected the hot baths graciously provided by the Argents would do wonders.

The high walls of the communal baths towered over most of the tents in the campground. Largely meant for privacy, although they also helped in keeping the heat inside, the walls also separated the baths for the men from the women’s side. Whitemane stepped through the outer door and into a small preparation room where she disrobed and walked out into the baths proper with the scarlet red towel wrapped around her body. No doubt if the baths weren’t completely empty she’d have drawn plenty of stares from the way the far-too-short towel barely held in her generous breasts. But as it were, Whitemane was pleasantly surprised to find she had the baths all to herself. She didn’t need people whispering behind her back about her cum-soaked thighs.

The scarlet healer dropped her towel at the edge of the pool and lowered herself into the soothing waters. The steam wafted up her legs and tickled her nether regions, but it was nothing compared to the exhilarating rush she got when her sore and puffy lips touched the water’s hot surface. Whitemane sighed in relief as she took a seat, the water rising just to the top of her breasts. The sticky mess of cum separated and lifted off her submerged skin before dissipating into the hot water.

For several long minutes she rested against the edge of the hot spring, content to simply soak, relax, and let all her cares melt away. The healer had nearly dozed off when the abrupt sound of the someone entering the bath made her eyes snap open. Whitemane looked toward the door accusingly at whoever dared to disturb her solitude, and she was even more incensed to see a far-too-familiar face. With a long mane of marigold hair and robed in the silver and gold colors of her faction, Argent Confessor Paletress looked in Whitemane’s direction with a conceited smile before flipping her hair over her shoulder and turning away. Whitemane fixed her with a piercing glare and followed Paletress’s every step as she made her way to the opposite end of the bath. The confessor, an equally accomplished priestess in her own right, was dressed much more conservatively with a fluffy robe that covered her modesty from neck to ankle. When she lowered herself into the waters, Paletress took every effort to ensure her dignity was protected from prying eyes, keeping the robe precariously just above the water and tossing it away only once she was submerged.

Whitemane scoffed under her breath. The Scarlet Crusade had many longstanding rivalries with other orders that worshiped the Holy Light, but the Argent Confessor and High Inquisitor were particularly disdainful of each other. Whitemane despised the uppity Argent bitch who always put on airs and acted like she was better than her every time they crossed paths. The initial playful barbs at their first meeting soon carried real venom and animosity behind them. No doubt news about the collapse of the Scarlet Monastery had reached the frozen north by now and Paletress was eager to rub the shame of defeat in her face. If the confessor had managed to also catch any wind of her partnership with the unsavory Horde duo, Whitemane knew for sure Paletress wouldn’t hesitate to use that as ammunition as well.

“I’m surprised to see you here,” said Paletress at last with a slight lilt to her melody voice as she hand-scooped water onto her upper arms. “I didn’t think you’d ever pry yourself away from your tent. Or manage to walk away under your own strength,” she added with a knowing smirk.

That cemented it: she knew. Whitemane grit her teeth and glared daggers at the priestess. “And I’m surprised you managed to come down from your high castle to mingle with the commoners.”

“One must show good faith toward the common folk if we are to secure our victory against the Scourge,” Paletress said with a sigh. “It is necessary that we sit with them, dine with them and… Well, I suppose in your case even lay with them.”

Whitemane’s cheek burned red at her words. “I’m sure you know that better than either of us.”

“Oh, of course not!” Paletress shook her head in mock pity. “You know as well as I do that the Light rewards those who remain virtuous and pure, giving themselves only to the brilliance of its blessing. It’s truly a shame that some of us waver in our devotion to the Light, but I suppose the call of carnal sin is too strong for weaker minds to resist.”

The anger rose higher within Whitemane, but deep down in her heart she knew Paletress was full of shit. The inquisitor may have fallen from grace with the Scarlets and allowed herself to become a plaything for her two lovers, but she knew the Light still answered her call as strongly as the day she took up the cause. In the first few days after her defeat in the monastery, it’s true Whitemane had doubted herself and questioned whether she still deserved the Light’s grace. But in time she realized her powers had not left her and perhaps may have even grown stronger in her newfound purpose. Whitemane still yearned to cleanse this world of the undead and other impure filth, but now she did it out of a desire to protect Torgus and Korlain rather than mindless vengeance as she had in Tirisfal.

“You’re wrong. The Light does not work that way. It shines upon all those who believe in its awesome power, who believe in the righteousness of their cause. But then again you’ve always been a poor student,” said Whitemane, unable to resist another shot.

Paletress sighed with exasperation. “I’m sure you have many funny notions about the Light floating around in your empty head. It’s really such a shame. Maybe I never showed it very well, but I used to respect you, Sally. We may have disagreed, but you were always such an intelligent woman, learned and knowledgeable in the teachings of the church.” A sneer pulled at the corner of Paletress’s lips. “But now all that wisdom has evaporated from your head and in its place exists only sin and vice. You’ve become the lowest of the low. A cavorter with heathens, a walking display of everything the Light stands against. You’ve become a…” Paletress spit out the word with absolute venom, “slut.”

If Whitemane hadn’t already consider herself a slut in her heart of hearts and fully embraced her role as an orc and tauren cumdump, she would have been offended enough to lunge across the bath and wring Paletress’s scrawny neck. Instead, the inquisitor lifted her chin and stared down the bridge of her nose at the haughty priestess. “Maybe so, but at least I have no misgivings about what I am. I’d rather be a slut than live in constant denial of who I am. It’s you who deserves the pity here, to be so utterly oblivious to what you truly are: a stuck-up, ignorant bitch.”

“Such a shame. These waters are tainted, and I no longer wish to sully myself.” Paletress rose from her seat, quickly grabbing the nearby robe to cover her modest breasts. The wet smacking of her bare feet against the stone floor echoed across the bath as the confessor took her leave, pausing briefly at the door to look back at Whitemane. “Be sure to wash out your mouth before you leave, Sally.”

With Paletress gone, Whitemane had no further reason to contain her temper for keeping up appearances. With a piercing howl of fury, she slapped the surface of the water, splashing a deluge of rainfall on her snow-white head. Her hands balled into fists and huffed at no one but herself. Every inch of Whitemane’s pale skin was blushing red not from the hot spring waters but from the rage that simmered within. She could accept being a slut, but she would not accept that snobby Argent cunt thinking she was better than her. If she was going to stay here any longer, something had to be done to topple Paletress’s towering smugness lest it shadow her for the entire length of their entire stay.

But as her temper cooled and a single insidious plan grew within Whitemane’s scheming mind, she once more reclined back against the pool’s edge with a serene smile. The Argent Tournament would begin tomorrow, and with any luck Whitemane would soon have the opportunity to show Paletress just how much of a slut she really was.


	2. Showdown in the Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they travel through the cold lands of Northrend, the party finds refuge at the Argent Tournament grounds. But a run-in with an old rival will push Sally Whitemane to take a more active role in her companion's ongoing sexcapades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

“Alright, alright, alright! I am pumped, I am ready, let’s do this!” Torgus clanged his axe against shield as he hopped nervously in-place, the obvious jitteriness betraying his words of confidence.

Korlain didn’t buy it for a second. “You feeling okay there, friend?”

“Oh yeah, sure! It’s nothing, don’t worry about me!” The heavily armored orc, clad head to toe in his plate gear, stared straight ahead at the sealed gate that in just a few moments would be opening to allow them into the Argent arena to face their first opponent. “It’s just… Ya know, I’ve never really performed in front of a crowd.”

“Perform? You make it sound like you’re about to give a dance recital.”

“Hey, war is art!” protested Torgus, shooting his tauren friend a nasty glare. “I just don’t like being watched, okay?”

Whitemane stood by silently as her teammates traded back and forth. She was thinking ahead to the coming battle and how much she was going to enjoy putting Paletress in her place. Any other combatant in her shoes would have no idea what opponent awaited them in the arena due to the randomized tournament bracket, but the inquisitor took the necessary steps to ensure their first match would be the only one that mattered to her. As it turns out, someone could open a lot of doors and gain access to restricted areas with the right amount of persuasion, and for Whitemane and her new talents that usually meant getting on her knees or spreading her legs. A blowjob here, an against-the-wall pounding there, and the conniving healer was able to reach the tournament registry to rig the match-ups in her favor.

And her companions were none the wiser to her scheme. Korlain and Torgus were only interested in testing their might for prize money and acclaim, no matter who their opponents were. But for Whitemane this was personal. She couldn’t risk either herself or Paletress getting knocked out of the tournament before they faced off against one another, and getting their match out of the way early on would put Whitemane in a good mood for the rest of the tournament. Especially since she knew there was no possibility of Paletress coming out of their encounter the victor.

“Are you prepared, Sally?” asked Korlain. The giant tauren practically towered over the woman, but he looked down at her with a rare hint of concern in his expression.

Whitemane responded with her usual sneer. “Of course I am. Unlike you two single-minded brutes, I’ve been trained to thrive in any situation by the Scarlet Crusade’s finest instructors. I’m more than capable of handling whatever lies behind that gate.” Her ruby red lips curled upward into a wicked smirk. “It’s you two who should be concerned, but don’t worry your pretty heads. I’ll be sure to keep you both standing.”

“That’s the spirit!” cheered Torgus enthusiastically, though Korlain seemed somewhat put off in his genuine interest toward Whitemane’s well-being rebuffed by her acerbic attitude. “We’re the three amigos! My strength, Korlain’s wisdom, and Sally’s spells! There’s no way anyone can… can…” Torgus suddenly turned more green than usual and ran to the corner of their ready room. His two companions flinched with queasy grimaces as the orc emptied his stomach’s contents in a bout of intense nervousness. “S-sorry! I swear this never happens!”

“Don’t fret over a little performance anxiety,” said Whitemane with her typical confident composure returning quickly. “I’m used to carrying you on my back to victory anyways.”

Normally Torgus would make some crude sexual joke or comment as a response, but instead the embarrassed orc simply nodded in acknowledgement. “Yeah, sounds good.”

The sound of a blaring war horn resounded throughout the tournament grounds, and the iron gate in front of them unlatched with a clacking snap. As the door slowly drifted open, the trio got a clear look into the circular arena that awaited their entry and the boisterous crowd sitting high in the stands that cheered them on. “Here come the next challengers!” announced a man’s voice from high above. “Hailing from…” The voice continued to drone on as it introduced the trio, but they were too busy anticipating their opponent’s entrance to pay him any mind.

On the opposite end of the stage, an identical gate cracked wide open and from it emerged the familiar sight of Paletress. As she sauntered out into the open, Whitemane fixed her with a stare of raw, seething hatred. “And on the defending side is our very own Argent Confessor Paletress!” The crowd cheered loudly in favor of the dainty priestess, who looked so angelic clad in silvery Argent white and seemingly up against impossible odds in a three-on-one battle. “Combatants, you may begin!”

Torgus immediately raised his shield in a defensive stance rather than charge straight toward the defenseless human. The orc may have been a thick-headed fool off the battlefield, but he had more than enough combat experience to recognize a deceptive situation when he saw one. A lone spellcaster facing off against three battle-hardened opponents definitely set off every alarm in his head. “Alright, what’s her deal?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” replied Korlain. “But it has to be some sort of trick. She wouldn’t walk out here to face us alone without a plan.”

But Whitemane knew Paletress well enough to fully understand her battle strategy. “She’s going to summon the rest of her team.”

“What, you mean like a warlock? She’s too pretty to be a warlock,” mused Torgus, his head tilting to the side.

“No,” said Whitemane, shaking her head. “More like memory fragments. She’ll try to use our own past against us, so be ready for anything.”

Korlain raised his weaponry, firmly gripping their hilts in stern preparation. “Trickery and deception.”

Sure enough, Paletress raised both her arms skyward and began chanting a litany of prayers. The words flowed from her lips like a harmonious melody, soothing the souls of all living beings that could hear her above the clamor of the spectators. Before their very eyes, a wispy figure began to materialize out of thin air, its crude shape solidifying into reality. The entire crowd gasped in unison at the sight of a muscular, towering image of a helmeted warrior with a single pauldron adorning his right shoulder.

“What the hell?! Is that… Herod?” asked Whitemane in shock, her jaw practically dropping to the floor at the ghostly sight of her former Scarlet comrade.

Torgus scratched his head, dumbfounded over their healer’s reaction. “Who dat?”

“That’s Champion Herod, you dolt,” said Korlain quietly. “We fought him in the Scarlet Monastery the same day we met Whitemane, remember? He fell in battle.”

“Oh right,” said Torgus with a sheepish grin. “Our bad.”

Whitemane shook her head to clear any doubt or hesitation the sight of her former comrade planted in her mind. “Don’t be. Herod was a faithful servant of our cause and a good… friend. But he gave his life fighting for what he believed in, and it was as good a death as we could all hope to achieve.” She raised her gleaming staff and pointed it menacingly toward Paletress. “And his image doesn’t deserve to be perverted in such a profane manner!”

“It’s only a mindless conjuration,” said Paletress with a haughty smirk, no doubt pleased with the way her illusion rankled Whitemane just as she had hoped. “Rest assured, my magic has nothing to do with disturbing your champion’s soul, no matter which hell it resides in for defying the Light’s true will.”

Even though she had left the Scarlets behind and move on with her life, Whitemane wasn’t about to let Paletress of all people to besmirch their name. “Even the lowest of Scarlet squires had more honor in his pinkie than you do in your entire body!” The snowy-haired healer turned toward her two companions with fury in her eyes, though thankfully not directed at them. “You deal with that abomination. I know you’re both more than up to the task.” Inquisitor Whitemane turned her burning gaze back upon Paletress. “The bitch is mine alone.”

“Uh, you sure about that, Sally? I mean maybe the three of us ought to stick toge—.”

Korlain held up a hand to cut off his orcish friend. “Trust me, Torgus. We don’t want to get between Whitemane and her prey right now.” Brandishing his two maces, one in each hand, the tauren shaman lowered his head and prepared to charge at the ersatz Herod. “Light be with you, Inquisitor,” he said to her, and then he and Torgus threw themselves into the fray.

Whitemane smiled as she watched her boys charge off into battle. For all the headaches they caused, even she had to admit their courage and willingness to fight on her behalf sparked a sense of pride. Never in her life did Whitemane think she’d be so appreciative of an orc and tauren mongrel, but right now they were her heroes. _‘Oh yes… They’ve definitely earned themselves some anal later night,’_ she thought wickedly. But Whitemane quickly brought her thoughts back to the present situation and the Argent skank that needed to be taught a lesson.

As Torgus and Korlain clashed with the hulking replica (right down to his lack of shirt) of Champion Herod, Inquisitor Whitemane circled around the trio and made a beeline for Paletress in the backline. The Argent priestess, completely unprepared for such an unorthodox tactic of being charged by an angry healer, stumbled backward several steps in surprise yet managed to raise her staff just in time to block Whitemane’s own as it swung down upon her head. The sharp _thock_ of their wooden staves clashing reverberated throughout the arena, and a rancorous cheer rose from the crowd at seeing the two casters engage in a one-on-one brawl.

“What are you, insane?!” screeched Paletress as her thin arms struggled to hold back Whitemane’s strike. “Get back to your team! This isn’t how we’re supposed—!”

“Screw tradition,” growled Whitemane. “And screw you! No more games, no more soldiers fighting our battles for us. Just you and me, right here, right now.” The inquisitor reared back and swung her staff low to strike Paletress’s legs, but the blonde healer managed to deflect the blow just in time with her own weapon. “How about it? Think you’ve got it in you to fight your own battles for once?”

“Fuck off!” screamed Paletress, dropping all decorum as she fell back a few more steps under Whitemane’s tireless assault. Already she was starting to get flustered from the sudden attack, and she suddenly found herself on the backfoot both in terms of defending herself and trying to think of more clever repartees. “You’re such a… a… bitch!” she screeched while fending off another strike from above. “You can’t even lose gracefully without cheating!”

Whitemane knew she was just trying to break her concentration, and so the inquisitor kept pressing forward relentlessly, never once giving Paletress a moment to gather herself and reverse the momentum. “One thing you never understood, Paletress… Just because someone does something you don’t agree with doesn’t mean it’s cheating! I’ve had to adapt to survive, to think outside everything I thought to be good and virtuous, and it’s made me stronger.” Whitemane spun, an impressive feat in her high heels, and connected with a heavy strike. Though Paletress blocked it all the same, the weight knocked her staff aside and left the priestess wide open. “And you… You’ve only stagnated!”

A follow-up jab directly into her midsection knocked all the wind out of Paletress’s lungs, and she immediately collapse onto the arena floor in a squirming heap. Whitemane was upon her in an instant, straddling the prone girl to keep her down for good. With a triumphant cry of both victory and rage, the inquisitor tossed her staff aside and began raining open-palmed slaps down upon her rival. Paletress, still struggling to regain her composure, flailed upward in self-defense. As both healers were totally unaccustomed to unarmed combat, their strikes against one another were largely ineffective and succeeded only in slapping aside each other’s hands.

“You know what your problem is? You’ve always been so stuck-up and straight-laced.” A devious grin tugged at the corners of Whitemane’s mouth as her hands slithered past Paletress’s and grabbed hold of the collar under her neck. “You really ought to learn how to… Let loose!”

The loud ripping of fabric filled the arena, even prompting a curious glance in their direction from Torgus before he ducked defensively behind his shield to block another swing from his foe. The top of Paletress’s leotard came undone like tissue paper. Though the Argent tabard covering her body proved to be made of sterner material, it was easy enough to remove entirely and toss aside so that Whitemane could continue to shred the much thinner bodysuit underneath. The straw-haired priestess’s eyes widened in horror as her pale white breasts were suddenly exposed to the chilly Northrend air, and Whitemane cackled smugly. “No bra? Perhaps I was wrong! You seem to be even more of a slut than I thought!”

“Noooo!” wailed the half-naked Argent healer as more and more of her silvery dress was torn away. Her smooth, flat belly came within view of the spectating audience, and soon after that the wispy blonde tufts of hair just above her crotch peeked out from behind the ruined fabric. “Stop! Please!”

“And why would I do that?” asked Whitemane. “I’m only helping you discover your true self, that slut hidden deep within that you’ve denied your whole life.” She tugged at the fabric covering Paletress’s crotch, pulling the stretchy material upward until it dug into her folds and made the very obvious outline of an embarrassing cameltoe. But it wouldn’t last very long. “You’ll thank me when this is over.” And with that, the former Scarlet leader pulled hard until the leotard snapped under the pressure and finally revealed her bare pussy in all its glory.

The first thing Paletress felt was the icy cold air of Northrend upon her nether regions, followed closely by the stinging heat of humiliation. Both sensations made her want to cover up immediately, but Whitemane was still sitting on her in such a way that made it impossible to do so. The Argent priestess’s legs flailed out as she attempted to throw the wicked woman off her, but it felt as all the strength was being sapped from her body by the numbing cold. Shivering slightly with teeth chattering, Paletress glared up at her. “Y-you s-s-skank!”

“Aw, what’s the matter? You’ve always been such a frigid bitch; I’m surprised you aren’t tolerating the cold very well.” Whitemane smirked down at the pinned Paletress as she slowly removed the clawed gloves from her hands. “Let’s see if we can’t warm you up a bit.” And with that, her fingers immediately went for the exposed pair of teardrop breasts and pinched hard around the nipples.

Paletress jolted at the harshness, her back arching up off the floor. “Ow! What in all that is holy are you d-doing?!”

“Shush,” said Whitemane as she rolled the stiff nubs between her thumbs and forefingers. “You’ll ruin the mood.” The inquisitor made a show of playing with Paletress’s breasts. Though large and more than a handful in their own right, Whitemane was more than pleased to know they didn’t compare to her own set. But they were pleasant to touch all the same, and thus the former Scarlet let go of the nipples just to smash those lovely breasts together. The pliant tits morphed and molded around each other, the flesh jiggling wildly as it was pushed and pulled for her amusement. Never before had Whitemane ever played with another pair that wasn’t her own, and she was finding the experience quite enjoyable. _‘Now I see why Torgus is so obsessed with them.’_

All the while Paletress tossed her head back and forth in denial, moaning furiously at the continued violation. “Ohhh, you wicked, wicked slut! You’ll p-pay for this sin!”

Whitemane clicked her tongue and tutted at the obstinate healer. “My, you certainly are an ungrateful one. Let’s see if we can’t shut you up for a bit.” The temptation was too much for Whitemane to bear, and so she leaned in and captured Paletress’s trembling lips with her own. The Argent healer’s eyes snapped wide open and she gave a muffled yell into the inquisitor’s mouth, yet she could do nothing to stop her. Yet for Whitemane, who had spent the last few weeks sinking further and further into the pleasures of the flesh, saw her first lesbian kiss as just another step along the path she already started. Sharing a first with such an uptight prude like Paletress only made the experience all the more sweeter.

The crowd cheered, having long forgotten the main event of Torgus and Korlain versus the muscle-bound illusion, as the two women mad out furiously on the arena floor. Rather to be more accurate, one of them went at the other with gusto while the other simply lay there and let it happen. Whitemane barely even allowed herself time to breathe as she attacked Paletress’s mouth with a hungry fever that made her lips somehow all the more captivating with each passing second. The thrill of victory combined with her own insatiable libido was proving to be a powerful aphrodisiac for the inquisitor, and with both her fuck buddies currently occupied with combat that left only the warm body pinned beneath her to satisfying that undeniable craving.

Paletress’s soft protests gradually melted away into quiet acceptance, but she still refused to participate in such debauchery. The blonde priestess settled for just lying back and letting the inquisitor have her way with her, and hopefully that would be enough to satisfy the thirsty madwoman. But unfortunately for the poor healer, Paletress was not aware of just how vast and insatiable Whitemane’s lust had become since meeting her Horde fuck-buddies, and a simple make-out session had no hope of quelling that raging fire burning within her loins. When she finally came up for air, Whitemane growled possessively at the dazed priestess and tasted her sweet lips one last time with a long, lingering lick of her tongue. “Mmm, very tasty. You should give up this life among the Argents and fulfill your true calling in a brothel.”

“G-go to hell,” bit back Paletress, still shivering from the cold though feeling just a bit warmer at the growing heat that Whitemane had jump-started within her body.

“Maybe later,” said Whitemane with a seductive grin. “But before that, I’m going to take you to heaven.” With a harsh shove on her shoulders, Whitemane pushed the pinned healer flat onto the floor, more to assert her dominance than to actually hurt the girl, and then quickly spun around so that she was now facing Paletress’s bottom half while still straddling her torso. Her red and gold staff still lay handily nearby, and Whitemane retrieved it easily enough from her seat before spinning it around to point the rounded, blunt pommel end down between the blonde’s legs.

Though her view was limited by Whitemane’s upper body, Paletress was still able to see enough to figure out exactly what the inquisitor had in mind. “What are you doing?!” she shrieked, knowing full well the answer.

“Just what I said earlier,” she replied with a haughty laugh. “Loosening you up!”

Paletress felt rather than saw the end of the inquisitor’s staff press up against her exposed pussy. Having gotten a better look at the size of it earlier, the healer knew that her rival’s staff wasn’t particularly big, but right now it felt like the largest object in the world. Her hips squirmed helplessly underneath the weight of Whitemane’s ass pressing down on her, providing only a token display of resistance. “You’re crazy!” Paletress shouted. “That won’t fit!”

“Oh ho, ho! Yes it will! Trust me,” said Whitemane as she applied a bit more pressure until the tip popped past her outer folds, “I’ve checked.”

A loud squeal filled the arena as Paletress felt the cold metal penetrate her wholly unprepared cunt. The round end and the following few inches of wood felt like it were stretching her beyond human limits, but true to Whitemane’s word it surely fit rather snuggly inside. The healer’s bare thighs trembled as more of the staff was fed up on overtaxed snatch, her soft lips gobbling up each inch under their own volition. “Ughh!” gasped Paletress as it reached deeper than anything had ever dared before, “It’s too biiiiig!”

“You don’t know big,” said Whitemane with a nasty grin as she shot a sideways glance toward Korlain as his hulking tauren form ducked under the swing of an axe. “But you will soon.” The inquisitor looked down with utter fascination as she pushed more and more of her weapon into Paletress, more than eager to see just how much the virginal blonde could take. “Tell me, have you ever had anything up your fancy cunt before? Don’t tell me you’ve never even used your own fingers before.”

“F-fuck you!”

“Only if you’re lucky,” she said with a laugh. “Don’t tell me you’re a virgin. That’s so sad.” Whitemane massaged one of Paletress’s quivering thighs as she continued to push the staff deeper. “I used to be like you. Inexperienced, prudish, blind to the joys of earthly pleasure. It wasn’t until my boys came along and fucked some sense into me that I realized what I was missing.” Whitemane purred seductively as she pulled out a few inches of the staff and saw the telltale sign of a watermark delineating her progress. “Even if you deny it, your body is already starting to agree. You’re wet.”

Paletress shook her head defiantly. “No! Th-that’s just… I’m on my period!”

“You’re such a nasty liar.” Whitemane quickly shoved the staff back with a punishing harshness. “Trust me, I know a girl’s arousal when I see it. You’re getting off on this, just like I knew you would. Do you see now? You’re no different than me. Deny it all you want, but deep down you’re just as filthy and dirty-minded as I am.”

“No! I don’t… I’m not…” Paletress screwed her eyes shut tightly as more of the staff tunneled up her clenching pussy. Never before had such a foreign item dug so deeply within, and her body responded in the only way it knew how: by rhythmically squeezing around the assumed mate. Paletress knew it was nothing more than an inanimate object used to torture her, but every nerve in her system was screaming out for release: both hers and that of the would-be cock. And if it wasn’t going to cum inside her, then she’d just have to go ahead without it.

Everything snapped into crystal clear focus for Paletress as the staff scrapped along her inner walls in the most delicious way. She no longer felt shame, fear, or even the numbing cold of Northrend. The only sensation coursing through her body was that heady, mind-blanking need for an orgasmic release long overdue. “I… I’m… I’m cuuummiiiiing!” Her pussy clamped down and pulsated around the wooden rod as the rest of her body shuddered as well as it could despite Whitemane’s weight still pressed down from above. The overwhelmed healer, too inexperienced in physical pleasure to maintain her composure, thrashed and cried out as she was carried away into the heights of raw bliss. Her translucent nectar gushed out, staining the pole with her filth, as she came her brains out in front of a cheering audience.

All the while, Whitemane looked down at Paletress, drinking in the sight of her eyes rolled back and pink lips parted in loud, gasping breaths. Though she had experienced plenty of orgasms at the mercy of her traveling companions, the inquisitor never once considered how she must have looked in the throes of passion. Now it was as though she were witness her own release from an outside perspective, and Whitemane was finally able to truly appreciate the majesty of the female orgasm. “Mmm, you look so hot right now,” cooed Whitemane as she flipped back around and then bent low over her senseless victim.

Once more face-to-face, Paletress didn’t even seem aware of Whitemane’s presence. The overwhelmed blonde was still lost deep within the recesses of her own blanked-out mind, her eyes unfocused and rolling dumbly about within their sockets. Whitemane chuckled softly at her befuddled state and drank in the sight of the Argent healer so given over to lust, just as she had hoped. The inquisitor thought nothing of indulging herself in tasting the priestess while she was out of it, and so Whitemane gently licked and nibbled at Paletress’s parted lips. When that wasn’t enough, she silenced the blissed-out woman’s moans by smothering her mouth and kissing her deeply.

As her senses slowly returned and Paletress found herself once more making out with her rival, she no longer felt the need to actively resist her advances. Rather, the Argent blonde even responded back ever so slightly by pushing against Whitemane’s lips, eager to taste a bit more of what taboo pleasures she just twisted through and came out the other end as a changed woman. But although Paletress now understood the pleasures of the flesh, she still held onto enough pride to not give Whitemane the satisfaction of a victory, and so she soon pulled away from the kiss when full clarity returned to her head. “I’ll never be like you. I’d sooner die than become such a depraved whore.”

Whitemane regarded the obstinate priestess with cruel amusement. “Good, there’s some fire left in you yet. I was worried you’d break before the fun really began.”

Confessor Paletress didn’t have time to question what she meant before another boisterous roar of applause erupted from the crowd, and she turned her head to see what the cause could be. She looked just in time to see her ghostly champion evaporate into thin air as Torgus and Korlain stood triumphant, a little winded but none the worse for wear. Paletress’s heart sank into the pit of her stomach as she realized not only how outnumbered she now was but that she was in no position to summon another illusion with Whitemane atop her. The pair strode victoriously toward their healer and her half-nude prisoner, and Paletress suddenly found herself with three very irritated opponents standing over her.

“So what have you two ladies been up to over here?” asked Korlain with a toothy grin.

“Looks like they’ve been fucking!” shouted Torgus heedlessly as he dropped his shield to the ground, finding it no longer necessary without any immediate threats nearby. “Or something similarly lewd.”

Korlain rolled his eyes. “Yeah, real subtle, Torgus.” He focused his gaze onto the all-but-defeated Paletress and the triumphant Whitemane who was still straddling the prone healer. “You’ve certainly been having fun without us.”

“Indeed,” purred Whitemane as she reached behind her and firmly grasped the staff still buried deep within Paletress’s cunt. Slowly, excruciatingly so, she extracted the rod from her body, the spherical pommel rubbing along the still very sensitive walls on its way out. The Argent priestess whimpered and squirmed in exquisite agony as the sensation reignited the faint sparks of physical desire within. “I’ve been getting her ready for you two.”

The tauren and orc shared a devious and knowing glance between themselves. “Oh yeah? And what’s the plan?” asked Korlain, playing along.

“I want you to destroy her.” Whitemane leaned in close to Paletress’s wincing face, close enough for her hot breath to blow against the confessor’s skin. “I want you to break her into the perfect slutty fucktoy just like you did with me. Tear her down, reshape her insides with your ample tools, and make sure her body can never forget what it felt like to be fucked by your cocks.”

“Damn, Sally,” said Torgus with an impressed whistle. “You sure don’t play around. Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

The inquisitor snickered wickedly. “Consider her my gift to you both, for all the hard work and tireless devotion you’ve given to me these last few weeks. She’s yours to do with as you please, so long as you promise me she’ll be nothing more than a gibbering, fucked-stupid mess by the time you’re done with her.”

Torgus threw his head back and roared his laughter toward the sky. “You’re so filthy, Sally! That’s what I like about you!”

“We’ll do our best, which I’m sure you’re more than familiar with by now.” Korlain stepped over the wide-eyed Paletress – who was listening to the entire depraved conversation about her fate in awed silence – and he peered down at her with a devilish glint in his eyes. “And you’re about to learn what it means to take our worst, little girl.”

They were on Paletress in a flash as soon as Whitemane crawled off her. The Argent healer’s lithe yet curvy body was hauled effortless into the air by their monstrous strength and left dangling between their muscled forms. Positioned with her front facing Korlain and Torgus at her rear, Paletress shivered both in fear and exhilaration, and every voice in her head screamed at her to resist to the bitter end. “Wait, stop! You don’t have to do this! Th-the battle is over! You won this round! Just let me g-go and you can move onto the next challenger.”

“Consider this the bonus round,” chuckled Torgus as he wedged a thick, green fingertip up against Paletress’s puckered anus until it popped inside. The blonde priestess shrieked in surprise, having never taken anything inside that forbidden hole, and wiggled her hips to try shaking him loose. “Something tells me I don’t think the audience is going to mind watching the show.”

By now, Korlain had his gigantic tauren member free from the confines of his pants, and it now stood proud and erected as it curved upward to rub against the inside of Paletress’s thighs. The furious heat radiating off his shaft warmed the healer’s cold body from the waist down, but that didn’t make her any more appreciative of its presence. “Put that thing away! How… How dare you?! This is completely… You’re both totally out of line!”

The tauren huffed in amusement. “Sounds like something Whitemane used to say. You two really are more alike than you realize. Which tells me exactly how this is going to go.” And thus, with no further introduction necessary, Korlain dropped the unprepared Paletress down onto eight inches of raw bull cock. She threw her head back and squealed like a stuck pig as his cockhead burrowed through her cunt and slammed up against the front of her cervix. Her thick thighs recoiled and locked around his sides instinctively as she was skewed on his throbbing member with still plenty more inches to go.

At the back, Torgus gave the Argent priestess what she wanted by removing his intrusive finger, only to replace it a few seconds later with his swollen green dick knocking against her entrance. Her pristine ass was sure to be a tight fit, but the horny orc was more than up to the challenge. As unyielding as it was, Paletress’s puckered sphincter had no hope of keeping out the rockhard shaft once it decided to go in, and sure enough the flared tip slipped inside effortlessly with just the slightest nudge of orcish strength behind it. Already stuffed so impossibly full at the front by the largest cock her pussy would ever know, the priestess wailed pitifully as inch after inch of veiny meat disappeared between her pale buttcheeks until they were pressed flush up against Torgus’s hips.

In just under a minute, Paletress had gone from complete chastity (aside from the brief encounter with Whitemane’s staff) to having her tight body double-stuffed raw by two beastly cocks that even the most experienced whore would have difficulty handling, much less a virgin. Without even giving her a second to prepare mentally or physically, the two Horde brutes began thrusting into her warm holes in tandem, jostling her quivering form back and forth between them. Torgus and Korlain treated her exactly as their healer had commanded, and they dutifully rutted into their newfound cocksleeve like well-oiled fucking machines. Confessor Paletress threw her head back and gave a strangled cry as they slammed into her pussy and ass at a maddening pace.

However as much as she wanted to fight against the lurid act, Paletress was completely caught off guard by the overwhelming presence of pleasure caused by the cocks fucking her senseless. “Ugggh, no! You… You beasts! You’re ruining me! Ohh by the Light! It… It feels so good! Why does it feel so goo—Ahhh!!” The priestess’s eyes rolled backward as a hard thrust from Korlain not only scraped his flared cockhead along her G-spot but also triggered a mind-shattered orgasm. Encouraged further by the orcish cock pounding her ass loose, Paletress twisted and jerked between the two Horde men holding her up as she tumbled headlong into the embrace of carnal bliss.

Whitemane sat back on the floor, her legs spread wide and the crotch of her bodysuit pulled aside so that her nimble fingers could work at her sopping wet pussy. As the fingertips sank into her cunt, all the inquisitor could think about was how they were a poor substitute for the cocks currently drilling away at Paletress’s sandwiched body, but she consoled herself with the fact that she’d be getting her fair share once they were done with the blonde healer. For now, Whitemane simply masturbated away as she watched the breaking of Confessor Paletress with envious eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last month's poll has already concluded, and the next chapter will feature Valeera Sanguinar!


End file.
